Kantar: IBC-13 and Viva-TV leads national TV ratings in March!
IBC-13 and Viva-TV led all TV networks in terms of viewership as measured by national TV ratings last March and continued to dominate primetime television across the country by wrestling leadership in Mega and Metro Manila from its rival. Data from the industry-trusted multinational audience research group Kantar Media, which has national samples of 1,300 homes and 7,300 individuals that are statistically representative of total Philippine TV population, show that Viva-TV and IBC-13 obtained an average audience share of 25% nationwide for total day viewership, which was higher than TV5's 36%, GMA’s 34% and ABS-CBN's 30%. The first involves 50 hours of airtime on Channel 13 and the second involves 12 additional hours on weekends, including five hours prime time, plus all the breakspots during primetime. Recently, the station persuaded Viva-TV to return all the two-minute breakspots during primetime as well as the 11 to 11:30 p.m. slot and even waive the Domsat charges the station is supposed to pay. Kantar Media also reported that more Filipinos nationwide watch Viva-TV on IBC-13 during primetime (5 pm to 11 pm) as seen in Viva-TV on IBC’s primetime audience share of 33%, which increased from previous month’s 25.4%. This represents a 14-point lead over TV5's primetime audience share of 45%, GMA’s primetime audience share of 29% and ABS-CBN's primetime audience share of 25%. Viva-TV on IBC-13 took the lead in its rivals’ claimed bailiwicks of Mega and Metro Manila on the important primetime block when viewing levels peak and when advertisers place more of their TV ads to reach more viewers. Viva-TV and IBC-13 averaged 28% in audience share with TV5's 36%, GMA’s 34% and ABS-CBN's 30% in Mega Manila, for an AMR (avenge per minute rating) of 10.7 and a 25.1% audience share, beating the big three of GMA-7 (24%), ABS-CBN (20%) and IBC-13 (19%) in Megamanila. IBC-13 and Viva-TV also won in other territories on total day and earned an average audience share of 25% with TV5's 39%, GMA’s 35% and ABS-CBN 30% in Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila); 30% vs 22% in Visayas; and 46% vs 12% in Mindanao. Kantar Media’s report showed that ten IBC and twenty Viva-TV programs figured in the top ten most watched programs, while a blocktimer that produces a program aired on TV5, GMA Network and ABS-CBN landed on the 15th spot. Among all primetime programs, May Bukas Pa continues to be the most watched show in the country with soared high in TV ratings and the led the pack nationwide for an average national TV rating of 29% against with Aksyon (20.2%), 24 Oras (18.9%) and TV Patrol (17.9%), “'Viva Proudly Presents'” with 20.1%, and the Monday night teen drama anthology “'Dear Heart'” (24.8%) . The Main Event (Viva Sports) is still the number one weekend program with an average national TV rating of 22% and “'Stop, Talk and Listen'” (21.4%), while “'IBC Express Balita'” remains to be the number one with an average national TV rating of 17.6%. When it comes to educational program, “'Cooltura'” is still the undisputed leader with 12.1%. VIva-TV’s teen variety show Pop Girls made a strong debut as it instantly ranked 5th in the top ten with 13.4%. IBC-13’s late afternoon block (3PM to 5 PM) is gaining ground and increased from an average national audience share of 25.1% in January 2012 to 30% in March 2012. IBC-13’s DZMZ 89.1 or iDMZ 891 topped all the upscale FM radio stations last February in Mega Manila with a 33.2% audience share, higher by 12.4 points higher than TV5's 106.7 Energy FM with 35.9%, GMA's Barangay LS with 25.5% and ABS-CBN's Tambayan 101.9 with 23.1%, according to the Nielsen Mega Manila RAM data. IBC-13 and Viva-TV shifted to Kantar Media/'TNS' after filing a case vs. AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court contrary to claims by TV5, GMA and ABS-CBN, which is not a party to the case, that it has been resolved. 'New Schedule starting September 24, 2012' Monday-Friday *04:00 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom *05:00 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? *07:00 am - Oras ng Katotohanan *08:00 am - IBC Public Affairs replay *08:30 am - Kangazoo Club (Monday-Wednesday) *08:30 am - Cartoon Collection (Thursday and Friday) *09:00 am - Bear in the Big Blue House *09:30 am - EZ Shop *10:30 am - Tipong Pinoy *11:00 am - Cooltura *11:30 am - Lunch Break *01:30 pm - Fondant Garden *02:00 pm - Wife Returns *02:30 pm - Romance Town *03:00 pm - Tukaan *04:00 pm - Barney and Friends *04:30 pm - IBC Express Balita *05:00 pm - Winx Club *05:30 pm - Daily Top 10 *06:30 pm - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *06:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *08:00 pm - Petra’s Panniest (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *08:30 pm - Showbiz Star *09:00 pm - Esperanza *09:30 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00 pm - Petrang Kabayo (Monday) *10:00 pm - 2NE1 TV (Tuesday) *10:00 pm - Wansapanataym (Wednesday) *10:00 pm - Dalawang Busoy (Thursday) *10:00 pm - Sabi Mo Nanay (Friday) *11:00 pm - I Need Romance *11:30 pm - Ronda Trese *12:00 mn - Linawin Natin (Monday) *12:00 mn - Entrepinoy (Tuesday) *12:00 mn - Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Wednesday) *12:00 mn - Good Take (Thursday) *12:00 mn - Pulsong Pinoy (Friday) Saturday *04:30 am - El Shaddai *06:30 am - Makabayang Duktor *07:30 am - Pop Pixie *08:00 am - Magic Wonderland *08:30 am - Polly Pocket *09:00 am - Especially 4 U *09:30 am - Cyborg Kurochan *10:00 am - K-ON! *10:30 am - Annebishowsa *11:00 am - KC.com *11:30 am - Lunch Break *01:30 pm - P-POP Star Hunt *02:30 pm - World Open 10-Ball Championship *04:00 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit *04:30 pm - Popstar Diaries *05:00 pm - PBA on Tour *07:00 pm - The Weakest Link *08:00 pm - DMZ-TV *09:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00 pm - Viva Box Office *11:30 pm - IBC Express Balita *12:00 mn - The Jon Santos Show Sunday *05:30 am - Kerygma TV *06:30 am - Family TV Mass *07:30 am - Makabayang Duktor *08:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *09:00 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *09:30 am - Chinatown TV *10:30 am - Barbie *11:00 am - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *12:00 nn - Pantaxya X *12:30 pm - SM Little Stars *01:30 pm - KSP (Kapinoy Sunday Party) *02:30 pm - Dear Anja *03:30 pm - The OPM Show *04:00 pm - PBA *08:30 pm - I Am Sarah *09:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00 pm - Sinemaks *12:00 mn - IBC Express Balita *12:30 am - El Shaddai